


Spit and Polish

by PersonOfDisinterest



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonOfDisinterest/pseuds/PersonOfDisinterest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finishing with a soft, wet kiss and sinful, smouldering eyes, Asami glances aside at her opponent with an eyebrow cocked in challenge.</p><p>"Your turn."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spit and Polish

They're playing a dangerous game.

A slick shaft passes between them, sliding between soft, plump lips and bobbing in the air as a tongue flicks against its puckered tip. The turns they take are carefully managed; the stakes are high and pride is on the line. Laboured breathing is coming from above them, a tight groan escaping from behind clenched teeth. They're getting close, and this is where things get interesting.

Asami slowly sinks down onto the quivering cock, dragging her tongue along its veiny underside. She stretches her jaw as she nears the mass of wiry black curls at is base, eyes tearing up as the bulbous head hits the back of her throat. Her gag reflex kicks in and spit dribbles down her chin, but in defiance Asami swallows that last inch, humming deep in her throat as she looks up with a mouthful of cock.

She wishes she could use her hands, wanting nothing more in the moment than to run them up a toned pair of thighs and sink her nails into a meaty ass. Choking on a dick leaves her skin prickly and hot, nipples tight, hard and demanding attention. Asami pulls back slowly, bringing her tongue back into play as she seals her luscious lips around the engorged head and laps up a thick string of pre-cum. Finishing with a soft, wet kiss and sinful, smouldering eyes, Asami glances aside at her opponent with an eyebrow cocked in challenge.

"Your turn."

Korra growls and pounces without hesitation, and the subject of their torture hisses as her mouth inhales him. Even as she begins to bob her head back and forth, hair brushing across her shoulders, her eyes are on Asami, and the bitch is already gloating at her. Try as she might, Korra can't wield the force of will to push down her gag reflex. Taking something that far down her throat makes her feel like she's going to spew, and that's a definite turn off if there ever was one. She narrows her gaze at the little slut when Asami begins smirking; time to bring out the trump card. Korra can't deepthroat, but she sure as hell can suck a cock.

With her cheeks hollowed out, Korra's swift and sloppy strokes fill the air with a desperate whine. Saliva and pre-cum froth in her mouth as she bobs furiously, twirling her tongue around the hot, spongy cockhead. Korra almost forgets herself in the moment, despite listening to the strained voice above. She can feel ravenous eyes upon her, lustful hunger pooling heat between her thighs. She yearns to spread her knees and sink a finger or three into her aching hole, but her hands too are crossed obediently behind her back. So Korra avoids glancing to the side, even for a moment, because if she does she knows the game is lost. And speaking of the game –

_Pop!_

With a deliciously wet sound, Korra parts her lips and draws away, and now she turns to face her rival, victory burning in her eyes.

" _Your turn_."

Heavy panting reaches both their ears as they lock gazes and Asami's smirk has long since faded. But she isn't one to pass up a challenge, oh no. Keeping her eyes squarely on Korra, Asami turns her face and with slow, sensual lips kisses along the side of the rock hard shaft. Reaching the base, she ducks her head and carefully pulls one of the pair of delicate, swollen balls into her mouth. She releases it with an even louder pop, pouting her lips as she surfaces and lightly tossing her thick raven locks.

"After you."

So Korra bets it all. Wrapping her mouth around the cockhead's darkly hued flesh once more, she ever so slowly draws away, fluttering her tongue against the puckered slit after practically milking it of pre-cum. And now, with a smirk on her lips, Korra nudges the throbbing pole towards Asami with her nose.

Asami barely leans in, furious thought in her eyes, when a long, wounded moan ruins her day.

"Oh, come on."

A rough, calloused hand paws through her hair, fingers winding tightly into it as its partner fists the cock and points it straight at her face. She closes her eyes and, to her credit, doesn't flinch much as a thick load spurts copiously across her cheeks and brow. She feels the warm gunk dripping down the bridge of her nose, then amidst tired groans feels a softening cock brush several times against her lips, leaving splotches of cum and a salty taste behind. She's not a fan. Luckily for her, somebody is.

Korra leans in and sets herself to work, carefully lapping up a sticky white trail off of Asami's cheek. She hums afterwards, tilting her head when Asami parts her lips in anticipation and pushing her tongue deep into her mouth. Asami responds passionately, despite the salty tang to Korra's saliva. It's a sloppy affair, open mouthed and punctuated with wanton groaning. Korra draws away when she's cleaned Asami's face as best as she can, licking her lips and savouring the last traces of cum. Her mouth is lopsided when she finds Asami briefly wearing a scowl.

"That's 2-1," she brags, as another Earth Kingdom guard walks up to them, loosening his slacks.

The dim light of their prison cell can't hide Asami's lips curving into a grin.

"Time to make it 2-2."


End file.
